


Little Velvet Box

by DaylightWriter



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightWriter/pseuds/DaylightWriter
Summary: Franky’s attempt to propose to Bridget doesn’t exactly go according to plan. Set in the same universe as We Grow.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Little Velvet Box

“Aw fuck,” Franky exclaimed several times as she rummaged through her shoe boxes in her shared wardrobe with Bridget. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

She allowed yet another box to drop to the floor carelessly, landing beside her feet in a clutter amongst the the other boxes and now mismatched shoes. Franky grabbed the final box from the top of the shelf, her heart hammering away in her chest as she broke out into a sweat. The brunette had never felt more desperate than she did in this current moment. Just two weeks ago, following the dropping of her charges, Franky came to the conclusion that she wanted everything with Bridget and went out to buy her lover a ring. 

It was a thought that terrified the tattooed paralegal but her mind would always drift to how she envisioned their future together. She wanted the house, a dog, the wedding and had even humoured the idea of a couple of kids running around. Over the last year, Bridget had put her entire life on the line for Franky, she had risked everything and even when Franky forcibly gave her an out, Bridget stuck by her and had even been willing to spend ten years in prison for the former inmate. No one had ever sacrificed as much as Bridget had for Franky.

Following the purchase of the diamond ring, Franky had succeeded in keeping it from her girlfriend, immediately hiding it inside one of her shoe boxes at the back of their wardrobe. The brunette was so proud of herself for not slipping up and would mentally pat herself on the back whenever Bridget would open the closet, completely ignorant to what was sitting just inches away. That’s not to say that Franky didn’t almost flip her shit every time the blonde would go near the wardrobe.Though it was highly unlikely, there was a part of Franky that was worried Bridget would find the ring before she had the chance to propose.

Oh what Franky would give to feel that sort of stress right now. Instead, she’d been frantically searching for the small velvet box for at least forty minutes. After dropping the final box to the ground, the brunette stopped to take a deep breath, eyes closing tightly as her nostrils flared and she rubbed her face with her now clammy hands.

‘Where the fuck are ya?’ She huffed, her mind running through all of the worst possible scenarios.

What if Bridget found the ring and in a panic, disposed of it? What if someone broke in and stole it?

‘Yeah, they stole the one fucking thing that was safely stored away and placed the box back nicely for ya,’ the brunette’s eyes widened in disbelief, scoffing as she mentally scolded herself.

Franky looked down at the mess around her feet, the carpet barely visible because of the clutter. Her lips pressed together tightly as she let out a deep exhale through her nose. She took a quick glance at her watch. 12:25. The brunette guessed her lover would be back within the next fifteen minutes. Bridget had suggested a trip to the shop for them to pick up some things for dinner tonight but Franky politely declined, telling her she wanted to catch up on some reading for getting back to work. Usually, she loved going out with Bridget regardless of the situation, it was so domestic, but this morning, as the couple lay in bed with their arms around each other, Franky knew that she wanted to pop the big question tonight.

It was times like these when Franky wished she could be more organised and have planned out a proposal. Perhaps take Bridget out to dinner, go down the beach or even try to be sentimental and propose at the gates of Wentworth. Yeah, as if that would even be an option. The couple wanted a fresh start away from the prison. Franky had considered the previous options for proposing, however, none of them seemed quite right. They weren’t big on attention so a public setting was out of the question. Franky spent many late nights – when she was sure Bridget was fast asleep - just staring at the ring, finally deciding that she would let it happen naturally. Only now, when Franky decided that she was going to do it, the ring disappears.

Feeling defeated by the cardboard boxes, Franky grumpily matched up all the shoes again, stuffing them messily inside the boxes as she all but threw them back onto the shelf. She let out a huff as she closed the closet door, eyes widening in a panic as she heard the front door close at the same time. The brunette scurried back onto their bed, grabbing a random file as she pretended to skim the page.

“Baby?” She heard Bridget call out.

“Yep, in here, Gidge,” Franky tried her best to sound distracted as she heard footsteps draw closer. She pretended not to notice her girlfriend entering the room, trying to focus on the paper in front of her.

Bridget’s eyes narrowed slightly - more so in curiosity - as she took in Franky’s disheveled appearance. Franky was up to something.

“You alright?” She asked, not believing for a second that the brunette was as invested as she was claiming to be in the file before her.

Franky hummed, albeit unconvincingly. Her eyes came away from the page, meeting Bridget’s questioning look. ‘Shit,’ she thought, fully aware that Bridget could read her like a book. The paralegal nodded, a little too enthusiastically.

“Yep.” The ‘p’ popped as she smiled.

Bridget’s eyes narrowed further, her head titling in question. “Franky.” Her tone was light. “What have you done?”

The brunette’s jaw dropped as she fought to contain her smile, humour evident in her eyes.

“What d’ya mean? I’ve been reading this piece of piss for the last hour, seriously, Tess could answer half these questions.” Bridget smiled at the obvious attempt to deflect but she wouldn’t push.

As if sensing herself about to put her foot in her mouth, Franky dropped the paper and scooted to the edge of the bed. Arms stretching out as she playfully wiggled her eyebrows, beckoning Bridget forward to her. She flashed the blonde her usual smile reserved especially for Bridget when she took the invitation, Franky’s tongue peeking out from between her teeth. Once Bridget was within arms reach, the brunette gently wrapped her arms around the lithe waist, hands coming to rest on her lover’s bum. In response, Bridget pushed closer, standing between Franky’s legs as her arms wrapped loosely over sweater clad shoulders.

Franky’s eyes raked over Bridget’s body, the older woman blushing at the lustful look she was receiving. Once their eyes met yet again, Franky took a deep breath, she could propose right here, right now without the ring and she was fairly confident Bridget would say yes. Realistically, the blonde had given her no reason to believe otherwise but there was still that part of Franky’s brain that nagged her.

‘She’s too good for you. You don’t deserve love. You belong in a box.’

Bridget’s brow furrowed, noticing Franky’s sudden distant look. Blue eyes filled with concern.

“Baby,” she gently cupped Franky’s cheeks, “What’s bothering you?”

Franky exhaled through her nose, her lips coming together in a tight smile. She contemplated telling Bridget about her concerns but ultimately let out a breathy chuckle, shaking her head slightly before her eyes caught something beside the now closed closet door, taunting her from its place between the door and the dresser. The brunette tried – and failed – to keep her eyes from widening in both glee and shock as she acknowledged the familiar looking velvet box on the floor. She quickly met Bridget’s eyes, hoping she didn’t catch her slip up.

She could do it right now. Ask her. Franky could feel her heart pounding away in her chest as her mouth opened to speak. She gently rubbed her hands up and down Bridget’s back, both women finding the continuous motion soothing.

“Just thinking about getting back into the swing of work,” it was as if the words came out of her mouth before she’d even thought about them.

The blonde smiled back, satisfied with the answer as she pecked Franky on the lips. The younger of the two immediately deepened the kiss, pulling Bridget closer to her until she felt the blonde adjusting to straddle her lap. The kiss was slow yet full of passion and desire and love. It was all the confirmation Franky needed to consider her next move. Their lips moved slowly against one another’s before the kiss came to a halt in the form of several pecks. Neither could be sure with of them were letting out hums of pleasure and contentment, probably both. The couple shared a soft smile as their eyes met, Franky’s hands moving back down to Bridget’s bum, giving her a few light pats.

“They’re lucky to have you, baby, but no one is going to judge you if you’re not ready to go back,” Bridget whispered as she gently kissed her again, satisfied when Franky gave a light nod between kisses in response. “I’m gonna go get started on lunch, you coming?” She asked as they continued to share short pecks.

Franky hummed and smiled into their kiss, “I’ll be there in a minute, gotta make sure you don’t burn the place down.”

They shared a quiet chuckle before Bridget reluctantly removed herself from Franky’s lap, turning towards the door as she headed to the kitchen, adding an extra sway to her hips, knowing her lover’s gaze was on her.

Franky couldn’t help the dimpling smile that graced her features as she watched her girlfriend leave the room. As soon as Bridget was out of view, Franky let out a sigh, her gaze zeroing in on the small box that had caused her so much stress just minutes ago. She remained sat on the bed, glaring down at the object that had probably fallen from a box when Franky had carelessly torn it open in her haste to retrieve the ring.

‘Fucker cost me an arm and a leg and now it’s sitting there laughing at me,’ Franky mocked in her head. She finally rose from the bed and bent down to retrieve the box.

She remained crouching as she examined the velvet case in her hand, gently flipping it open to see the 10 carat ring. The brunette couldn’t stop the small closed lip smile from appearing on her face, grateful that she had kept the money from that stupid cooking show years ago. Before she could panic, Franky closed the box and stood, heading to the kitchen with a determined mindset.

Upon entering her destination, she immediately noted Bridget with her back to her, busying herself with chopping vegetables. Franky let out a nervous breath as she took a second to compose herself.

‘Get down on one knee ya idiot,’ her inner voice told her.

Before Franky could even comprehend her thoughts, her mouth opened.

“Marry me?” The two words were blurted out without a thought, silence surrounding the two women as Bridget stopped what she was doing, turning to face Franky with a stunned look on her face.

Bridget took in Franky’s equally as surprised appearance in front of her. “What?” The blonde had heard her girlfriend loud and clear but she just needed the clarification.

‘Aw fuck!’ Was all that Franky could hear, replaying over and over again in her mind.

The brunette felt her hands starting to get clammy again, the weight of the small box feeling heavy. The ring! How could she have forgotten the ring?

“Uh,” Franky drawled out as her eyes darted from Bridget to the box in her hand. “Fuck, I didn’t mean to say that.”

Bridget’s mouth opened as if to say something at the same time Franky’s eyes widened again.

“I mean, I did mean to say it, I just didn’t mean to blurt it out, ya know?” The brunette tried to smile but internally, she was freaking out. “Gidge, I-,” she began before quickly cutting herself off.

Their eyes met. Bridget decided to let Franky take the lead on this, to which the brunette was grateful for. The taller of the two let out a deep breath, exhaling heavily through her mouth before meeting Bridget’s questioning yet loving gaze. That was all she needed. With one final deep breath, Franky smiled.

“I love you… And I want to be with you forever. No one’s supported me the way you have, you never treated me like shit, you saw my potential and you saw straight through my bullshit.” Another deep breath. She bit her lip with a chuckle. “Fuck, this is why I prefer action ay.”

Bridget smiled at the joke, eyes sparkling in response. Franky was usually so composed, she was smart, quick-witted and it was often difficult to get her to shut up so it was endearing to see her in this position.

‘Fuck it,’ Franky thought. ‘Actions speak louder than words.’

The brunette took a step closer to the psychologist, maintaining eye contact before stopping directly in front of Bridget, leaving little space between them. She gently flipped the box open and removed the ring, holding it between her thumb and forefinger of her right hand and raised it up to the small space between their chests. She placed the box on the counter beside them, hoping that she wouldn’t need it again.

“You gonna wear it?” Yet again, the words were out Franky’s mouth before she had even thought about them. “This is the worst fucking proposal ever ay?” She tried to joke but deep down, she was embarrassed that her attempt had gone so horribly wrong.

Bridget shook her head immediately, sensing Franky’s need for reassurance. “Nuh.”

At this response, Franky gave her a shy smile that was returned. The blonde slowly reached up, taking the ring gently from her partner’s fingers and without a second thought, placed it onto her ring finger without breaking eye contact. Her left hand came to rest on Franky’s dimpled cheek, receiving a look full of adoration as the brunette bit her lip to contain her smile, her top teeth shining through. Franky could feel the cool metal resting on the skin of her cheek, her arms coming to wrap around Bridget’s waist whilst her lover’s right hand tangled in dark hair.

“My answer will always be yes, Franky Doyle.” If they hadn’t been so close to each other, Bridget’s words would have went unheard.

Franky could feel her eyes begin to water and dropped her gaze down to the ground briefly with a watery laugh before meeting Bridget’s look of love. The brunette was so overcome with emotion in that moment but neither of them cared as their lips joined together. They kissed, deeply and slowly, until oxygen became necessary. Eventually, the kiss was brought to an end after neither woman could control the smiles on their faces.

“I fucking love you.” Franky tried pulling Bridget into her more than she already was.

“I fucking love you too,” Bridget responded huskily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and let me know what you though. As always, I do not own or am associated with the show or the characters.


End file.
